


New York 1984

by Telesilla



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-06
Updated: 2002-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a photo: Two men in an alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York 1984

A newspaper flutters on a cold gust of city wind and wraps around the ankles of a man leaning against an alley wall. He's thin, with dirty blond hair pulled back into a straggly ponytail. He is wearing a truly ugly black and mustard-colored leather bike jacket, zipped closed against the night air. His head is tilted back against the wall and one hand is clenched into a fist as he mutters "oh fuck" over and over again under his breath.

The newspaper also tangles around the knees of the pale, dark haired man who kneels in front of the blond. One hand rests on the other man's denim covered thighs and his head moves slowly as he sucks, licks and kisses the cock in his mouth. Clutched in his other hand is a pin with a green stone, still damp with cheap beer.

Arthur Stuart's lips form as much of a smile as they can as Curt Wild's "oh fuck" becomes more of a prayer than a curse.

_-end-_


End file.
